


Happy Endings

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: "You saved my life before. I figured it was only fair if I did the same for you."





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this. Hope you enjoy!

Ketch gasped as he jolted awake. Out of instinct his hands started wildly grabbing at his chest. Instead of the gaping hole he was expecting to find, however, his hands were met with the soft cotton of a t-shirt and smooth skin underneath. 

The assassin breathed out a deep sigh of relief. For a moment he left his hands on his chest and allowed himself to simply feel his heartbeat. He never thought he’d find so much peace from such an ordinary action. Apparently having his heart literally ripped out of his chest in front of his eyes made him value the simple things. Ketch shivered. That certainly wasn’t something he’d ever wanted to see.

Once he was calmed down, Ketch opened his eyes more and took in his surroundings. He was in a large and opulent, but not ostentatious, bedroom and sitting in one of the most comfortable beds he’d ever felt in his life. Had everything that happened in the hospital been a dream then? It had certainly felt real but he’d accepted long ago that he would end up in Hell once he finally died for real and from what he knew this didn’t resemble Hell in the slightest.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake,” a strangely familiar voice said.

Ketch jerked his head up and looked at the now open doorway of the room. “Gabriel?” he asked, brow furrowing in confusion. “But you’re dead.”

The archangel raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Seriously? You really thought I’d walk into an insanely dangerous situation like that one and let myself ‘die’ without a backup plan?”

Ketch couldn’t hold back a small chuckle at that. The archangel had a point. He let his hands drop from his chest to rest on the sheets. “How did you do it?”

“Same way I did with Lucifer the first time,” Gabriel explained. “When Castiel told me the plan and I went to extract my grace I actually made a copy of myself. I was still pretty weak though, which was why I didn’t have much grace left over to open the portal. The copy was the one who went to the AU with the Winchesters. I never stepped foot in the place.” He shrugged. “I knew I wouldn’t stand a chance against Michael in my condition so I took the necessary precautions. If I’d been at full power I might have considered it but probably not.”

“How am I here though?” The Brit asked after he’d processed that information. “I wasn’t able to get Rowena to recharge the lifesaving charm before I got whisked off to the hospital.”

Gabriel shot the man another woefully unimpressed look. “Hellooooooo? Archangel here,” he said, circling his finger in front of his face. “Doesn’t take much to fix a little, broken heart.” He smirked at his corny joke.

“But why?” Ketch continued. “Why would an all powerful and holy archangel save a poor sod like me? How did you even know I died?”

The archangel walked into the room more and leaned against the wooden dresser that was across from the bed. “I don’t forget when someone does something for me. I kept my tabs on you after my ‘death.’ When I felt your life force ebbing I shot over there. I wasn’t quite in time to stop Ardat unfortunately but that’s what grace is for. You saved my life before. I figured it was only fair if I did the same for you.” He said the words like it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world but both of them knew it was actually a big deal. Archangels didn’t just go around saving every random human who was in danger. “Plus you went out fighting and protecting people. You could have given up the Winchesters and saved yourself but you didn’t. You’ve become a much better man than you used to be.”

“Thank you,” Ketch managed to say through his awe. 

“Don’t mention it,” Gabriel said. “Now, what do you say we travel the world?”

The look of confusion made its way back onto Ketch’s face. “Excuse me?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I was travelling by myself but it can get boring sometimes. Want to come with me? We can go to literally any place and any time you could want.”

“No. We can’t just run away. We need to help the Winchesters and their angel fight this apocalypse God started,” the Brit protested. 

“Nah. While you were recovering they found a way to suck up the lost souls and close the tear Dad made. They’ll be able to figure out the rest.”

“But…”

“Arthur, we’ve both died for them twice already,” Gabriel cut in, suddenly getting a bit serious. “Don’t you think that’s enough?”

Ketch paused for a moment and thought about what he was being told. “Alright,” he said finally. “You have a point and I’d be honored to get to travel with you.”

“Awesome! Then let’s get out of here! Where do you want to go first?”

“Wait,” Ketch said before Gabriel could get too excited. “I have a condition.”

The archangel rolled his eyes. “Humans can be so boring. What do you want?”

“You have to promise that you’ll pay attention to Sam and Dean and, if they’re really in trouble, take us back to them to help. Or at the very least send me,” Ketch explained. “I don’t want to know that the world ended and everyone died because I was off in Fiji partying with an archangel of the lord and ignoring the world’s problems.

Gabriel gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. I will keep tabs on them and let you know if they’re in a situation I truly don’t think they can get out of on their own. Deal?”

Ketch smiled and pushed himself out of bed. “Deal.” He bent down to pull on a pair of boots that were by the bed and matched the jeans and t-shirt Gabriel had dressed him in perfectly. “You know, I’ve always wanted to see Australia.”

A wide grin spread across the archangel’s face. “One ticket to Australia, coming right up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don't remember who first had that theory about Gabriel so I apologize that I cannot properly credit them. Just know that I didn't invent it.
> 
> I hope you like the story! Comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
